


you ain't never caught a rabbit

by withagun



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withagun/pseuds/withagun
Summary: On the subject of pets.100-word drabble.





	

Brownman walks in on Vagabond in the bathroom. There's three seconds of silence. Then, 'There will be objections, you realize.’

Vagabond looks up from the wriggling creature, dwarfed by murder-callused hands, that he’s gently rubbing with a wet cloth.

'I couldn't leave it there though,’ he protests. ‘Would've be dead in a day.’

Brownman sighs and hands him a towel.

'Not sure having a dog will fit with our lifestyle, man.’

***

(‘I've been trying to get a cat for bloody ages, you smegging prick,’ Vav grumps, 'and you just walk in with a fucking _dog_ and everyone's ok with it?’)

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [ on my tumblr. ](https://fahc-rvb-rwby-mckings.tumblr.com)


End file.
